


Sleep

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-22
Updated: 2003-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex visits a sleeping Clark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

## Sleep

by Laetitia Zero

[]()

* * *

Title: Sleep  
Author: Laetitia Zero  
Rating: G  
Category: Romance  
Disclaimers: The Smallville characters don't belong to me. Summary: Lex visits a sleeping Clark 

"Mister Luthor?", the kind voice of his secretery said. 

"Yes?" 

"At Smallville High was another accident. Some of your acquaintances were hurt, too." Before finishing this sentence, Lex left the room and got into his Lamborghini. 

Some minutes later he knocked softly on Clark's door, but no one answered. Martha had told him before, that Clark might be sleeping, so he opened the door. Clark was sleeping peacefully and a light smile encountered Lex' face. He looked like an angel. This was the man he wanted to share is life with, he thought for himself and sat down on Clark's bed. He caressed his face lightly and pushed a strand of hair out of Clark's eyes. 

"Lex?", came softly from Clark. Lex felt a warm feeling in his stomach. It was his name he had been calling, not Lana's or Chloe's. Maybe there was a chance for both of them. 

"Hey gorgeous, how are you feeling?", Lex said smiling. Clark looked softly at him and Lex felt the feeling in his stomach rise. 

"Better... How did you get to know it that quikly?" Lex smiled brightly at him. 

"Some people really like you and told me." Clark nodded and closed his eyes again. Lex caressed his face again, almost automatically and Clark leaned against the touch. 

"It's a nice way to be woken up like this.", he sais softly. 

"Sleep some more, Clark. I'm staying here with you." Clark nodded and fell asleep shortly after that. Lex looked at his lineament. After some time the leaned down and kissed Clark's forehead lightly. 

"I wish we could really be together.", he said and sat down on a chair, not withour caressing Clark's face again. 

"Clark Kent, do you want to marry me?" But Clark was sleeping peacefully and didn't hear his words. Lex smiled again. Maybe it was better this way. They were just knowing each other for about a year and he wasn't able to think of anything else than to share the rest of his life with Clark. 


End file.
